Pokemon Trainer Jade
by Azkadellio
Summary: First attempt at a VicTORious/Pokemon crossover. Jade is a trainer on a mission to purify as many Shadow Pokemon as she can. While traveling, she arrives at Battle Mountain to get some experience and work on her current Shadow Pokemon. Also a crossover with iCarly, but they aren't a focus group of characters. T for language.


**I was bored, and I'm a fan of both** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **and** _ **'Pokémon'**_ **. Recently, I've gotten back into playing the GameCube game** _ **'Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'**_ **. While playing it, I got this idea.**

 **I know I said I'd be posting this next week around the time as the _'Pirates Of The Caribbean'_ crossover, but decided to get it out now.**

 **I picked to base this off the two GameCube games over the series or any other games because I like the concept of Shadow Pokémon. Though I don't delve too much into the Shadow Pokémon part of the games, there is a Shadow Pokémon seen in here, and the Battle Mountain from** _ **'Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'**_ **.**

 **I couldn't decide on a Partner Pokémon for Jade, so I picked one I thought would be a good bet. To any** _ **'Pokémon'**_ **fans out there, let me know if you think I chose right.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Pokémon'**_ **, or any characters/Pokémon in here. We also see some** _ **'iCarly'**_ **characters, neither of which I own.**

 **Unknown POV**

Battle Mountain. Mount Battle. Two names to describe the same thing. When you first walk into the moderate sized waiting area, you see a calming place with a computer to switch Pokémon, a healing station to heal your team, a stand to exchange Pokécoupons, which is currently down for some reason, and the entrance to the training portion. Once you leave the waiting area to start your training, you'll see bridges connecting platforms. Each platform is round, roughly fifteen feet in diameter, and there are support beams connecting each platform and bridge to not only the other platforms and bridges, but the mountains surrounding.

Each platform has a number and a trainer. The numbers go from '1' to '10' for the first area, '11' to '20' for the second, and so on until you get to the final area which stops at '100'. The trainers, likewise, get slightly stronger as you advance.

You might be wondering who I am. Well, if you make it to platform '100', you'll find out.

 **No POV**

"Ready Banette?" Jade, a seventeen year-old female with long black hair to the middle of her back, a black tank top with a dark purple flannel shirt over top, black skirt to her knees, black mesh leggings, and black boots up to her calf, and a black messenger bag with a Banette picture sewn onto it.

"'nette." Jade's Partner Pokémon, a dark grey Banette with a black scarf around its neck, says with a nod.

"Let's party." The dark trainer says, walking into the reception hall of the Battle Mountain. "I'm here to enter the training session." Jade says, her Banette holding onto her shoulder.

"Understood." The receptionist, a medium height redhead named Wendy, says as she types of Jade's info on the computer. "Would you like to continue where you left off, or start a new battle challenge?" She asks, glancing at the Goth trainer.

"New. I need to work on leveling up a new Pokémon." Jade says, holding the Pokeball with her newest Pokémon, a Shadow Baltoy, with the hand with the new version of the Snag Machine, this one a wrist strapped fingerless glove system with a wireless Aura Reader over the right eye.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready, you may enter." Wendy says, stepping aside after typing in the info.

"I'm always ready for a battle." Jade says, putting her hair into a ponytail, her signature move before a battle, much like when the Pokémon Master Ash would turn his hat around before catching a Pokémon in the past.

Entering the area, she walks across the wooden bridge, seeing the first trainer, a short redhead in a pink sundress, her red hair in pigtails, and a big smile on her face. "Hi! I'm Cat. Are you here to train?" The redhead, Cat, asks when Jade enters the platform.

"That's the plan." Jade says, stopping a distance away from Cat. "You ready?" She asks, nodding to Banette and tossing her Pokeball, releasing her Shadow Baltoy.

"Ready." Cat says with a smile, taking a step back and tossing her Pokeballs, releasing her two Skittys. "See, my name's Cat, and my Pokémon are cats." She says, giggling.

"Oh, God." Jade says, sighing. "Baltoy, Shadow Wave." She says, starting the battle. With a quick bounce, Shadow Baltoy lets out a dark purple wave of energy, hitting both Skittys.

"My kitties." Cat says with a pout when her Skittys are hit, sending them back a bit.

"Damn." Jade says when Shadow Baltoy enters Reverse State, the Aura Reader beeping to indicate the change.

"Skittys, Quick Attack on both Baltoy and Banette." Cat says, clapping when the two feline Pokémon get up and run at Jade's Pokémon, hitting both of them.

"Baltoy!" Jade calls, knocking it out of Reverse State, the Aura Reader showing it's Shadow Gauge decreasing a bit. "Banette, use Bite on the Skitty on the right." She commands, smirking when her Partner flies forward and bites the Skitty, doing a lot of damage.

"Oh, phooey." Cat says when the Skitty faints.

"Baltoy, Shadow Wave again." Jade says before Cat can give her remaining Skitty a command, doing her signature celebratory taunt (raising her left arm in quick victory as she smirks) when the Skitty faints. "Sorry Cat, but I'm trying to get Baltoy purified, and I'm not exactly known for going easy." She says, recalling Baltoy and snapping her fingers to get Banette to glide over to her.

"Oh. That's fine." Cat says, not minding the loss. "Are you part of the group working on purifying Shadow Pokémon, or are you just doing this to get powerful Pokémon?"

"Both." Jade answers simply.

"Oh. Okay. The next trainer is across the bridge." Cat says, running to the small healing machine to heal her Pokémon, getting them ready for the next challenger.

"I hope there's at least one challenge here." Jade mumbles to herself as she heads onto the bridge for the next trainer, stopping at the end when she see a somewhat tall, kinda scrawny guy with glasses, and afro, and a nervous look on his face.

"Are you here to battle?" The guy asks when Jade takes a few more steps towards him.

"Not here for anything else." Jade says, staring at the guy. "Banette, Baltoy. Go." She says, tossing Shadow Baltoy's Pokeball when Banette floats over.

"Uh, I only have one Pokémon." The guy says nervously when he sees Jade's Pokémon.

"Fine. Banette, return." Jade says, calling her Partner back so she can get her Shadow Pokémon some experience and hope it helps purify it.

"Okay. Shuppet. Go." The guy says, fumbling with the Pokeball until it falls out of his hands and his Pokémon, the pre-evolved form of Jade's Banette, appears.

"Baltoy, Shadow Wave." Jade says, not hesitating.

"Shuppet, dodge." The guy says, a little too slow when his Shuppet gets hit by Shadow Wave, knocking it out. "Oh, no. I knew I should've paid better attention during practice." He says, returning his Shuppet to it's Pokeball.

"That wasn't much of a challenge." Jade says, returning her Shadow Baltoy, noting it's Shadow gauge decreased a small amount when it was sent out.

"Sorry. I'm new here. My name's Robbie." The guy, Robbie, says as he holds his hand out.

"Not interested. Are the others more of a challenge than you?" Jade asks, staring at him.

"They should be. Yeah." Robbie says, a small frown.

"Good." Jade says, walking past him. "Let's go Banette." She says, calling her Partner over.

The next two battles are quick. The trainer after Robbie, a brunette named Carly, gave her a decent challenge, leading Jade to have to call Shadow Baltoy out of Reverse Mode twice during the battle, before Jade defeated her Pichu and Diglett, a good team considering the Pichu knew an Electric attack Jade wasn't familiar with that damaged all Pokémon on the field, even the user's other Pokémon. Normally, that'd be a problem, but with Diglett being a Ground type, it was unaffected by the Electric attack. The trainer after Carly, a blonde named Sam, gave Jade a bit more of a challenge. The blonde used two Machops, and they gave Jade a decent run. After a longer battle than she anticipated, Jade won after knocking both Machops out.

"You're good." Sam says as she heals her's and Jade's Pokémon.

"Thanks. Didn't know Fighting types could be that fast." Jade notes, staring at the blonde.

"They can with the right training." Sam says when the healing is done. "So, word on the street is you're part of that group working on purifying Shadow Pokémon." She says as she gives Jade her Pokeball and Banette.

"What, do you guys have walkie talkies or something?" Jade asks as she takes her Baltoy and Banette. "Later Blondie." She says, walking to the next trainer.

The next three are a bigger challenge than Jade expected. The next trainer, a dark-skinned Grass type user, gave Jade a run for her money because his Pokémon, a Bulbasaur and Chikorita, were faster and were able to steal some of Jade's Pokémon's health easily before Jade was able knock them out.

After Andre, the Grass type, she battled a tall, tan skinned guy, who said that if he won she had to go out with him, gave her a challenge with his Fire types, a Charmander and Cyndaquil. Thankfully, she knocked them out with relative ease, the worst part was how often he tried to have Jade's Pokémon burned. After beating Beck, the Fire type user, she battled a Water type user named Freddie. Though not as nervous as Robbie had been, he was a little shy against her. His two Water types, Squirtle and Totodile, weren't as quick as she expected, but they had power. They almost knocked out both her Banette and Shadow Baltoy before she managed to knock them out.

Throughout all three of her last opponents, she noticed that her Shadow Baltoy's Shadow Gauge went down a significant bit, only a few times she had to call Baltoy's name to knock it out of Reverse State.

"You're good." The next trainer, a beautiful brunette with blonde highlights, dressed in a long skirt, tight tank top, and small heels, says as Jade walks up. "Name's Trina. You won't harm my beautiful butterflies." She says, tossing her two Pokeballs out, releasing two Beautiflys.

"This'll be fun." Jade says, nodding to her Banette as she releases her Shadow Baltoy.

With quick thinking, Trina commanded her Beautiflys to both use Confusion, both moves barely missing her Pokémon.

"Shit. Baltoy, Shadow Wave. Banette, Bite." Jade commands, watching Trina's Beautiflys cautiously.

"Gonna have to do better than that." Trina says with a smirk when her Pokémon got hit, barely doing any noticeable damange.

"How about this then?" Jade says with a smirk of her own. "Baltoy, Shadow Wave again. Banette, Hidden Power." She says, her smirk widening when Shadow Wave hits both Beautiflys and Banette's Hidden Power hit just after, knocking them off guard. "Your mistake? You think you're stronger than you are." She says, commanding Banette to use Bite again, this time knocking out one of Trina's Beautiflys.

"How dare you knock out my lovely Beautifly?" Trina says, fuming. "Beautifly, Sleep Powder." She says, smirking again when Baltoy falls asleep, but Banette manages to get out of the way in time.

"Enough of this. Banette, Will-O-Wisp." Jade says, digging an Awakening from her pack for Baltoy.

With the damage from the previous attacks, Trina wasn't aware of how low her Beautifly's health was, and Will-O-Wisp ended up knocking it out a short moment later, thanks to Will-O-Wisp burning Beautifly. "I'm sorry, my beauties." Trina says, returning her Beautifly. "You've gotten me, but you won't beat the Area Leader." She says, walking to the healing station to heal her Beautiflys.

"We'll see about that." Jade says, healing her own Pokémon before advancing.

"Hi there." The next trainer, a tall good-looking guy says with a wave when he sees Jade. "I'm Spencer." He says, holding his hand out for Jade to shake.

"Not here to make friends." Jade says, making no move to shake his hand. "Baltoy, Banette, go." She says, tossing Shadow Baltoy's Pokeball as Banette floats forward.

"Okay then." Spencer says, taking a step back and grabs his Pokeball. "Wobbuffet, go." He says, calling out his Partner.

"Just the one?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow at the older trainer before her. "Should I only use one as well?" She asks, always one to keep things fair.

"No. You're good." Spencer says, a small smile on his face.

"Fine by me." Jade says, being wary why he would allow her two Pokémon. "Baltoy, Shadow Wave. Banette, Bite." She says, watching Spencer and his Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat." Spencer says before Banette, the faster of Jade's two Pokémon, can get to him. When Banette is repelled, Baltoy's Shadow Wave connects, but thanks to Mirror Coat, it reflects back.

"Damn." Jade says, watching Spencer and his Wobbuffet. "Baltoy, Shadow Wave." She tries again, watching Wobbuffet carefully. When Shadow Wave is deflected by Spencer telling Wobbuffet to use Mirror Coat again, Jade calls Banette to attack again with Bite, smirking when it connects and does damage this time. "Mirror Coat only lasts a short while." She says with a smirk when Wobbuffet staggers back from the Bite.

"You're smart. Most people don't let their Pokémon wait between attacks." Spencer says, nodding. "Wobbuffet, Safeguard." He says, showing a hint of caution at what Jade could be planning.

"Baltoy, Shadow Blitz. Banette, Night Shade." Jade says, waiting to have Banette attack in case Spencer has Wobbuffet use Mirror Coat again, smirking when he doesn't' get the chance because Shadow Blitz knocking Wobbuffet off balance, and Night Shade connecting.

"Nice." Spencer says when Wobbuffet faints. "Not a lot of trainers anticipate attacks like you. You must have a lot more experience than you let on." He says, recalling Wobbuffet.

"You can say that." Jade says, recalling Shadow Baltoy after checking his Shadow Gauge with her Aura Reader. "A little more." She whispers, sighing.

"All that's left is the Area Leader. Good luck." Spencer says, placing Wobbuffet's Pokeball in the healing machine.

"Don't need it." Jade says with certainty, crossing the bridge. "Honey, I'm home." She says with a smirk when she sees the Area Leader, someone from her past, standing in the center of the area.

"Jade. Didn't think I'd see you here." Tori, the Area Leader, says as she puts her brunette hair in a ponytail. "So, still working for Cipher?" She asks, grabbing her two Pokeballs from her belt.

"No. I left them after they ordered I take your Eevees." Jade says, nodding to Banette. "Now, I'm working to get Shadow Pokémon purified." She says, calling out her Baltoy.

"You? You're purifying Pokémon?" Tori asks, not believing Jade. "Please, you were Cipher's best Snagger, you loved stealing trainer's Pokémon and closing their hearts to make Shadow Pokémon." She says, tossing her Pokeballs up to summon her two Pokémon, Umbreon and Espeon.

"You evolved them." Jade says, not expecting that. "I thought you were trying to be the best Eevee trainer?" She asks, remembering how Tori always wanted to have an Eevee, and her dream of being the best Eevee trainer/breeder.

"I do. I still have my original Eevee, I'll never evolve her." Tori says, getting ready to battle. "These are her daughters, I guess you can say."

"Impressive. They look powerful, and I can see the bond between you three." Jade says, getting ready for battle. "Let's see how powerful they are."

"Let's." Tori agrees, a small smile forming on her face.

"Baltoy, Shadow Wave." Jade says, starting off with one of her favorite Shadow moves, thanks to its ability of attacking both of its opponent's Pokémon. "Banette, Night Shade on Espeon." She says, watching her childhood friend's Pokémon.

"Espeon, Protect." Tori says quickly, a small smirk when both Night Shade and Shadow Wave are deflected. "Umbreon, Bite on Baltoy." She says, her Umbreon's speed allowing it to dodge the Shadow Wave.

"Damn. Faster than I thought they'd be." Jade says, cursing herself for underestimating Tori's Pokémon.

"Surprised?" Tori asks with a smirk. "Espeon, Psychic on Banette. Umbreon, Bite on Baltoy again." She says, finding amusement in Jade's frustration when Psychic connects and Bite makes Baltoy flinch.

"Just off guard." Jade says, releasing a breath. "Banette, Night Shade on Umbreon." She says, hoping the move connects.

"Espeon, intervene and use Protect." Tori says, a small smirk on her face.

"Perfect." Jade says with a smirk of her own. "Baltoy, Shadow Wave." She says when Night Shade is stopped, her smirk widening when Espeon is hit. "Protect is only a temporary fix, and you can't use it so soon after using it." She says when she sees Tori frown.

"Espeon, Helping Hand. Umbreon, Secret Power on Banette." Tori says, watching Jade and her Pokemon.

"Baltoy, Shadow Blitz." Jade calls as Umbreon releases it's attack. "Banette, Bite before Espeon can use Protect." She says, knowing Tori's plan.

"Espy." Tori says with a gasp when Espeon faints from Banette's attack. "You're going to regret that." She promises, calling Espeon back to it's Pokeball.

"I don't think so." Jade says, certain of her victory. "Baltoy, Shadow Blitz again. Banette, Night Shade." She says, knowing Tori's plan of Protecting her team is done now that Espeon is gone.

"Umbreon, Quick Attack and attack Baltoy." Tori says before Night Shade can hit, but not fast enough to dodge Shadow Blitz. "Why is purifying so important to you?" She asks when Jade's Pokémon back track and her Umbreon barely keeps itself standing.

"Penance, of sorts." Jade admits, watching Tori. "I've done a lot of bad when I was with Cipher, and I plan to take the Pokémon I snatched and purify them, sending them back to where I got them."

"Why the change of heart? Why now, Jade?" Tori asks, shaking her head at Jade's words.

"Because I lost someone important to me, and I know it was because of what I used to do. By releasing them, I hope that someone can understand I regret it and what I've done." Jade says, determination in her eyes. "Baltoy, Shadow Wave. Banette, Bite." She says, her voice strong.

"I concede." Tori says when Shadow Wave hits Umbreon, then Banette's Bite, knocking out the Dark Eeveelution. "How close is Baltoy from being purified?" She asks, recalling Umbreon as Jade recalls Baltoy and Banette.

"Close. I'm going to give Baltoy a massage with some special massage oil, then hopefully he'll be ready to be purified. If so, I'll take him to the purifying stone." Jade says, putting Baltoy's Pokeball on her belt as Banette floats around her.

"I wish you the best of luck." Tori says, holding her hand out for Jade to shake.

"I'll need it." Jade says, shaking Tori's hand.

"Come back whenever. You can never have too much training." Tori says, releasing Jade's hands.

"Sure. Training." Jade says with a smirk as she heads to the waiting area to be sent back to the main area. "I'll be back. For the training." She says with a small smile.

Entering the area, Jade doesn't see the small smile on Tori's face, the two exes looking forward to the next time Jade comes back to 'train'.

 **Unknown POV**

I watch with a smile, watching as the dark trainer is Teleported back to the main room by an Abra the Aid in the rest areas all have, and as Tori turns her back to where the dark trainer just entered, awaiting the next trainer.

My name is Erwin Sikowitz. I started the Battle Mountain a few years ago when I felt trainers needed a place to safely train, and not worry about anything going wrong. Tori, the first trainer to make it to my platform, is now the one in charge of teaching the trainers in her area. I am always proud of her for the respect she shows not only her Pokémon, but her opponent at their team.

And behold my surprise to see the daughter of the local Cipher group is now on a mission to purify what her father had her corrupt?

Two friends since childhood. Two girls who used to date before they went separate paths.

I wonder what'll happen if they meet again?

 **Was anyone surprised that Tori was the area leader, that she and Jade had a past, or that Sikowitz was the one in charge of the Battle Mountain or that he knew about their past?**

 **Hope this was okay for my first try at writing** _ **'Pokémon'**_ **. I am planning a multi-chap version of this with Tori starting her journey, and meeting the others as she goes. If I do, I'll work on it after I finish the** _ **'Pirates'**_ **/** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **crossover. I was also asked to write another multi-chap, which I'll start on after finishing the crossover request. I'll be working on the one-shot sequel to** _ **'Wild Girl'**_ **and some new chapters for** _ **'Jade Dumps Beck Alternate'**_ **as I work on them. As for the smut collection fic, I don't know how long it'll be until there's a new chapter for that.**

 **Thank you for reading, please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
